The Seven Chapters
by nikki-of-stormhold
Summary: A series of seven chapters, seperate scenes set in Stormhold, little one off un-related scenes. Mostly Septimus stuff, as he is marvellous. Several genres of chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**The 7 Chapters**

This is a seires of seven chapters or little one off scenes from the land of Stormhold, mostly Septimus stuff as he's a fantastic character and there isn't enough on him to be found! It will involve comic chapters, romantic ones, serious ones, and whatever else I feel like writing.

I really like Septimus, but also Stardust in general, so I'm taking it upon myself to write fan fiction for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Stardust, its' characters or anything to do with it, and I have never claimed to.

If anyone Is interested, Im into joint fics, agreeing a storyline and writing alternate chapters for my own characters and those of other writers and vice versa- i.e. we write together. Its refreshing and fun, and teaches you both more about writing fiction. So if you are interested, either say so in a review or email me- I'd love to hear from you- especially Septimus fans!

Thanks, and enjoy.

X x x x x x x


	2. Chapter one

**The 7 Chapters**

**Chapter One- Wasting the King's Time**

**Here is the first one! Hope you like it.**

Septimus strode slowly to the window and looked out. He sighed impatiently and looked up as Tertius and Primus dragged Tenzin in by the scruff of his collar. They dumped him on the floor and stood back, looking very pleased with themselves. Septimus looked slowly from one to the other of his brothers, his face darkening.

"What has he done?"

Tertius stood up very straight as Tenzin quivered on the floor. "He hit me, brother. And then he kicked Primus, andran away."

There was a long silence, as Septimus strode over to Tenzin and towered over him. He looked at the floor, his hands behind his back. His dark hair fell over his face so that his brothers couldn't see his expression. Breathing veryslowly, he began to stride in a tight circle around the cowering boy before him.

"Master Tenzin," he said quietly, a sinister edge to his voice.

"Yes, sire?" the boy whispered, not looking up.

"Do you think it a good idea to strike Prince Tertius, or kick prince Primus, and then attempt to evade punishment by running away?"

Tenzin shook his head.

"Speaking of good ideas. Stand up." The boy looked up at the king, visibly shaking. He scrambled to his feet and looked terrified.

"Prince Tertius, come over here and face your attacker." Tertius did as he was told, moving to stand next to the quivering boy. They stood face to face, one calm and sure of himself, the other terrified.

"Now Tenzin, why did you hit my brother?" Septimus began to stride around the pair of them as Primus leant on the windowsill in the background grinning to himself. The king looked like he was in a particularly bad mood, and Primus knew of his intolerence to fools.

"Because.... because he pushed my sister and she fell in the street."

The king stopped striding and looked out of the window past his brother. This was not top of his priority list today.

"Tenzin, are you right handed or left?"

Tenzin swallowed. "Right handed, Sire."

"Please raise your right arm, so I can see your hand." The king reached for his sword and turned to face the boy.

Tenzin made a strange noise in the back of his throat as Septimus slashed the rope holding the boys hands behind his back. His sword still in his left hand, for the King was left handed, he grabbed Tenzins right arm and raised it into the air. Tertius rubbed his hands together and grinned as Primus sat up and watched intently. The Kingwhispered something in his prisoner's ear, and stepped back looking sinister. He raised his sword and prepared to swing it down again, but before he could, an extaordinary thing happened. Tenzin punched Tertius in the jaw, as Septimus threw his sword at Primus. It hit him, hilt first in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain and surprise. Tertius fell flat on his back, Tenzin standing over him with a confused yet relieved expression.

"You cretins come in here and take up my time because a boy retaliates to your rude and juvenile behaviour in thestreet, and expect me to waste even more time on public punishments and reprimanding. Tenzin, go home, and kick Tertius on your way out."

**Busy busy Septimus, he has no time for cretins!!!!!**

**I love him. He he he…..**

**Hope you liked the first of the 7 chapters, next one is on the way.**


End file.
